Something stupid
by sbsa
Summary: POV de John acerca de cómo empezó a tener sentimientos por Sherlock.


**Hola, este es mi primer oneshot ^_^**

**Está basado en la canción "Something Stupid" de Frank Sinatra, la letra de la canción la escribiré en negritas y cursiva para la comodidad del lector(?) y que sea fácil distinguirla. **

**El POV es enteramente de John, al final solamente, hay un diálogo que no está incluido en el "monólogo".**

**Ojalá que les guste.**

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a su creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, asimismo, la canción es propiedad de sus autores y la imagen de portada le pertenece a airafleeza en Tumblr. **

**Nota 2: Lo clasifiqué como M porque tiene contenido que podría resultar un poco incómodo para audiencias más jóvenes. **

* * *

**_I know I stand in line _**  
**_Until you think you have the time _**  
**_To spend an evening with me._**

Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Conocerlo fue una obra del destino, de eso estoy seguro.

Los primeros días que pasamos juntos fueron una total locura, no me imaginé nunca que ese sería el principio de muchas locuras más.

¿Detective consultor? Jamás se me ocurrió que pude haber terminado enredado en algo de eso…

Aunque la pasamos genial resolviendo casos y atrapando a "los malos", la verdad es que al poco tiempo comencé a sentirme diferente respecto a él.

Fue esa cena que tuvimos en Speedy's mi primera señal.

Aún recuerdo cómo me rechazó, ni siquiera tuve que hacerle alguna propuesta.

"Me siento halagado pero me considero casado con mi trabajo", o algo así.

Al principio hice caso omiso, pero no voy a negar que fue una idea que comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Todos veían en nosotros eso que él no: una pareja perfecta.

Más pronto de lo que me imaginé, yo también terminé viéndonos de la misma manera, pero él siempre parecía tan… ocupado.

Parecía que nunca tenía tiempo para mí, siempre estábamos ocupados con clientes y con casos. Yo por mi parte, traté de distraerme con alguna que otra novia ocasional. En vano.

Mis pensamientos siempre terminaban dirigiéndose a él, en lo bien que su perfume olía y en cómo se veía su cabello al despertar, en lo atractivas que me resultaban sus capacidades de pensamiento y de deducción, en sus ojos.

Siempre lo veía del otro lado del departamento mientras yo fingía leer una novela... ahí estaba él, perfecto como siempre.

_**And if we go someplace to dance **_  
_**I know that there's a chance **_  
_**You won't be leaving with me. **_

Mirando al techo, pensando y de vez en cuando llamándome por mi nombre.

La primera vez que me armé de valor, le propuse que saliéramos a cenar.

_ –Siempre pedimos para llevar, John. Podríamos ordenar algo.__ –_dijo.

_ –Es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando._

A él no le gustaba salir de su rutina, y yo debía ser muy cauteloso si no quería que sospechara algo extraño.

Para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Reservé una mesa para dos personas en un restaurante bastante lujoso, había música clásica de fondo y un par de botellas de vino.

Acababan de servirnos nuestra comida cuando decidí que era el momento de declararle mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, no salió como lo esperaba.

_–Sherlock, tengo que decirte algo–_dije, intentando disimular el nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, él casi ni me miró. Después de unos segundos por fin levantó la vista.

_–¿Sí? –_dijo, con esa mirada intimidante que usa cuando intenta leer todo lo que piensas, mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos.

Yo sabía que ese era el momento exacto en el que debía hacerlo, pero no pude.

_–Ehm, mañana saldré. Tengo unos, eh, pendientes de los que ocuparme por la mañana._

_–¿Y para eso me trajiste aquí?_

_–No, claro que no. Vinimos aquí porque quedarnos en casa todas las noches es aburrido._

_–Interesante–_dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y regresando la mirada a su plato de comida.

Después, la conversación derivó en banalidades y cosas sin sentido. El resto de la noche me sentí un completo idiota. La próxima vez debía prepararme mejor, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido llevarlo a cenar y esperar que las palabras salieran de mi boca como si se tratara de una chica cualquiera?

Él no es una chica cualquiera. Ni siquiera un chico cualquiera. Él es Sherlock Holmes, por dios, debí haberlo pensado antes.

_**Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place **_  
_**And have a drink or two **_  
_**And then I go and spoil it all **_  
_**By saying something stupid **_  
_**Like I love you.  
**_

De cualquier manera, cuando estuvimos de regreso en casa, abrimos otra botella de vino y bebimos un poco más. Conversamos más animadamente y comencé a relajarme.

Mientras él hablaba y hablaba, yo, sinceramente, no prestaba mucha atención. No sé si era el alcohol pero había algo que lo hacía terriblemente irresistible.

Después de un par de copas, ambos nos encontramos borrachos.

Él es un tipo bastante gracioso cuando se embriaga, en serio.

_**I can see it in your eyes **_  
_**You still despise the same old lines **_  
_**You heard the night before **_  
_**And though it's just a line to you **_  
_**For me it's true **_  
_**And never seemed so right before.**_

Entre mis delirios y el alcohol, estuve a punto de decir algo estúpido… otra vez.

_–Sherlock… escucha…_

_–Dime, John. Tus ojos se ven especialmente lindos la noche de hoy, ¿sabías eso?_ –dijo, mientras se reía.

¿Acababa de coquetear conmigo? Como sea, ese simple comentario bastó para desconcentrarme totalmente.

_–Tengo que…_

_–Comprar leche, mañana por la mañana tienes que comprar leche. Ya no hay–_dijo, interrumpiéndome, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Bueno, ese había sido otro movimiento estúpido de mi parte.

Al final de esa noche, ambos caímos dormidos en lugares dudosos de nuestro departamento.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertó la Señora Hudson anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, por lo que tuvimos que despabilarnos y ponernos en marcha antes de lo planeado.

_**I practice every day to find some clever **_  
_**lines to say **_  
_**To make the meaning come true **_  
_**But then I think I'll wait until the evening **_  
_**gets late **_  
_**And I'm alone with you **_

Durante semanas, la idea de declararle mis sentimientos ni siquiera me permitía dormir adecuadamente. Todos los días ideaba una forma cada vez más original de decírselo.

Lo intenté mientras resolvíamos un caso, no fue la mejor idea tampoco.

Lo intenté mientras él tocaba el violín pero tampoco parecía prestarme mucha atención.

Por un momento pensé en escribir una manta o algo así, _"ridículo"_ diría él.

¿Qué oportunidad podría yo tener con él, de todas maneras?

Siempre estuvo presente el miedo de arruinarlo todo diciendo algo estúpido como "te amo" en medio de una conversación aleatoria que tuviéramos durante un día cualquiera.

Una noche, después de un largo día de trabajo, decidimos parar en Speedy's a comer. No recuerdo bien cómo fue la cena, lo que sí recuerdo es que sabía que esa noche, todo lucía diferente. Él estaba especialmente feliz de haber resuelto un caso antes de lo esperado, el cielo estaba despejado y yo, estaba en las nubes, simplemente disfrutando lo que tenía enfrente. Bebimos un poco para festejar y luego nos fuimos a casa.

Nunca antes lo había visto bailar.

Como dije, esa noche era especial.

Además, era la primera noche, después de semanas en la que no me sentía preocupado por mis sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando volvimos al departamento, la situación se puso más interesante.

Sherlock encendió el equipo de música y me sacó a bailar, una especie de ¿vals?

El momento parecía apropiado, entonces, lo miré a los ojos y pude ver aquella mirada intensa viéndome. No viéndome normalmente. Viéndome, como intentando decir algo.

Entonces, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

_**The time is right **_  
_**Your perfume fills my head **_  
_**The stars get red **_  
_**And oh the night's so blue **_  
_**And then I go and spoil it all **_  
_**By saying something stupid **_  
_**Like I love you **_

Pude sentir sus delgadas manos tomando las mías y dirigiéndome hacia su habitación. Al abrir los ojos, lo contemplé mientras el me miraba y sonreía, y los cerré nuevamente.

Sentí sus delgados labios entrelazándose con los míos en un profundo beso, mientras me quitaba el suéter con delicadeza y yo le desabroché, uno, a uno, los botones de aquella camisa que llevaba puesta. Enseguida con encontramos en la cama, fundiéndonos en nuestra pasión, dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos, de una manera en la que nunca me lo imaginé.

Cuando el acto terminó y estando abrazados en la cama, por fin, logré juntar el coraje necesario.

_–Sherlock._

_–¿Sí?_

_–Tengo algo que decirte, quizá te parezca tonto..._

Él no respondió.

Respiré profundamente y simplemente lo dejé salir.

_–Te amo.__–_dije, sin pensarlo demasiado, juro que articulé la frase "Me gustas" o "Siento algo por ti" pero se me escapó lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento.

_–Lo sé, tonto. Yo también. Hace meses que esperaba que lo dijeras. –_y me besó de nuevo.

Han pasado casi dos años desde aquel encuentro, y sin embargo, siento que todo sucedió tan rápido que aún no puedo creer que hoy sea el día en que por fin nos unamos para siempre.

**:::::::...**

_–¿John, qué haces?_

_–Oh, nada, nada, Sherlock. Escribo algo…_

_–¿Puedo ver?_

_–Quizá deba borrar un párrafo, o dos…_

_**:::::::...**_

–_¿De verdad crees todo eso de mí, John?_

–_Para el resto de mi vida, Sherlock. _

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Es mi primer oneshot, así que ténganme paciencia que iré mejorando, jaja.**

**Saludos :) **


End file.
